


Library Research

by WrongLeverKronk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, First Kiss, H/Hr, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry/Hermione - Freeform, hermione/harry - Freeform, hhr, just fluff!, slight mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongLeverKronk/pseuds/WrongLeverKronk
Summary: Harry and Hermione are researching late into the evening in preparation for the second tournament task.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Harry/Hermione, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione/Harry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Library Research

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted work, please enjoy! I would appreciate any and all feedback <3

The dim, flickering library lights were the only hint at the late hour as the two students poured over their research. There were several open books scattered before them as well as discarded books tossed to the side.

“Hermione, this is hopeless,” Harry sighed and closed his book. He pulled on his school tie and loosened his collar, feeling the exhaustion from stress and long study hours. They started their research today just after their last classes and they have not left the library since. She ignored him however and continued to flip through the battered pages of Henrietta Langley’s “Underwater Living for the Terrestrial Beings.” Harry smiled to himself and thought about how lucky he was that his best friend was here with him. He never would have found that book among the long cluttered shelves.

“Did you hear me?” Harry asked and looked at her, his eyebrows drawing up in the center. She ignored him again and continued to skim the words in front of her, taking occasional notes on a yellow pad next to her. 

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. His eyes wandered away from their studies to a group of 4 friends huddled over a nearby table. They had open books in front of them too but they were whispering and quietly giggling to each other. By Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, he had further accepted the fact that he would often be surrounded by danger and near-death experiences. Nevertheless, he still longed for the comfort and peace that he saw other children his age enjoy. This group of students didn’t have their name illegally slipped into the goblet of fire. They didn’t have to battle a basilisk or fight a demented teacher. They probably even had loving parents at home. Harry pouted slightly and rolled his eyes away from the students and to the other side of the library. His eyes landed on two 7th year students sitting together in an armchair tucked away in the corner of the room. One had her arm around the other girl in a way suggesting they were dating. Harry let his mind wander again, wondering if he would ever have this in his life. He knew he especially would not if he died in the lake because he was unable to complete an underwater task. As the two girls leaned in for a kiss, Harry looked away and his eyes fell on Hermione. 

Hermione, who stayed up several nights in a row now with him, searching for answers in the large library. She claims she enjoys learning and researching but Harry knew she would rather spend her evening enjoying dinner and sitting in the common room by the fire. His heart swelled as he realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. He remembered his first days at Hogwarts and his suffocating fear that he would not find friends because surely everyone could see what made the Dursley’s hate him so much. But here he was, a few years later with two dear best friends and several others that he found a place for in his heart.

As she blew a strand of hair from her face, he felt butterflies swarm in his stomach. This alarmed Harry and he quickly stood up from the table. “Hermione, come on,” he muttered. “We should go on to bed now before-“ he cut off as Hermione bolted up and looked at him with curious brown eyes. “I-uh, I- well I just think we just call it quits for tonight.” He finished lamely. 

“Harry,” she started, looking down at her notepad and flipping through the pages, “I feel very worried about this. We haven’t made a single length of progress and this task is quickly approaching.”

“I know, but it really seems hopeless,” Harry whispered and sat back down. He stared down at his books feeling the overwhelming sense of dread that he knew well these days.

Hermione reached across the table and held his hand. “Harry, it isn’t hopeless. We will find a solution. I promise.” He looked up into her eyes and felt the hope Hermione believed in. He smiled slowly and his eyes gradually fell to her lips. Hermione noticed and quickly looked away. She began to pack up her studies and said, “Perhaps you are right though. We should get some sleep and begin again first thing tomorrow.” 

They walked together through the lengthy corridors to the Gryffindor common room and stopped by the stairs just before separating for the night. They stood quietly for moment, each of them finding it difficult to maintain eye contact at the moment. "Harry-" Hermione began slowly.

“Yes?” Harry asked, still feeling warm and thinking of her hand on his.

“I- uhm. Well, I just want to say good night.” She said quickly. He smiled and wished her a good night. 

“And Harry?” She said again while fidgeting with her fingers. He waited. 

She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she saw that Harry's eyes were wide and the color of his face matched their house banners. He quickly grinned and his eyes dropped back to the floor. Hermione laughed lightly and Harry felt his heart burst.

“It’s just for luck. You know, for the next task,” She shrugged and grinned wider when his eyes met hers.

Harry laughed this time and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well, good night!” She said a little too loudly and quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Harry walked slowly into his room and laid down on top of his bed, thinking of her hand and kiss for several minutes before a peaceful sleep took him away from his worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, lovelies!!


End file.
